


Tonight, I'm Yours

by miingmiingmiing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is this a tag?, Jimin doesn't like it, Love is hard, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is Whipped, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love, Yoongi kinda sleeps around sometimes, You think it will be cool and nice, bad coping metods, but it doesn't, feelings are hard, mildly nsfw, poorly done kpop cameos, unilateral love, very sad, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miingmiingmiing/pseuds/miingmiingmiing
Summary: [P. Jimn] 23:28 Because that night[P. Jimin] 23:28 I gave you my soul[P. jimin] 23:29 And my heart.Or that story where Yoongi has his heart crushed to pieces.





	Tonight, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have AYB? in just two chapters but I needes to take this out of my system, I hope its does make sense to you, I almost cried like four times writing this piece, and I think it is the largest thing I've written in several years, so I hope you like it, and just as a small disclaimer I don't hate any of the guys here, I just needed names and facer for this weird idea.
> 
>  
> 
> This is so not Beta'd, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me!
> 
> 190423  
> HELOOOO I edited this, and I think it is better than how it was before!

"You ready?" Yoongi hears his roomate voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just lemme take some cookies or something." He walked where his friend was, ready to take any food-looking package he'd find first. "Oh, those are just for you?" A bunch of nuggets sizzled on a pan, his stomach rumbled.

"Nah, I know you just ate like an egg yesterday, and I don't know if you ate today."

"Don't judge me, Hoseok," Yoongi took a bite out of a nugget, "fuck, it's so crunchy."

"And hot, be careful." Yoongi nodded and smiled, after a whole five nuggets were eaten by each one Yoongi cleaned their plates and both of them were ready to go. "Yo got everything you need?" Pool parties weren't his biggest thing, but being with his friends was different, and after finally finishing school, he deserved a good party. "We're picking up Jimin and then we'll go there."

 

 

 

 

 

"Dude we're out of your house." They'd been parked for like five minutes, and Jimin swore he was ready.

"Yes! We are- Wait what- I- Yes! Of course I remeber, gimme your address again." Hoseok's face was a little flushed when Yoongi looked at him.

"Something wrong?" His friend shook his head as they stopped outside another house.

"Finally!" Jimin ran outside with a big smile. "I told this dumbass that he'd forgot I moved like two blocks but no," he elongated the vowel, making Yoongi chuckle and Hoseok flush deeper.

"C'mon, get in before I regret it."

"Jimin, you got repellent?" The blond chuckled.

"Yes mom."

"Clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yes mom."

"Take care, don't drink a lot, and please sleep a little bit, kids." They all nodded and waved goodbye to Jimin's mom.

"I am totally getting shitfaced."

"Jimin!" Hoseok giggled in the front seat.

"I'm kidding, I'll probably fall asleep at two or something." He smiled and stretched.

"I thought you were going to bring Taemin with you," the sudden name of Jimin's bofriend made him tense, "something happened?" The two older gusy looked at him with true concern in their faces.

Jimin shifted on his seat and looked through the window.

"We had a fight..." Jimin scratched his neck, as if he tried to look as nonchalant as he could, "he asked me for time, you know, to think and stuff."

 

Something inside Yoongi felt weird, he did date Jimin, but that happened years ago, they even used to joke about it now. He liked him, though.

 

"You ok with that?" He asked his friend quietly. Jimin shrugged.

"I mean, yes, but it was some stupid thing about me not having time, and not putting enough effort to go out and whatever, but I'm working _and_ studying, and he's just studying, which is ok but..." He scoffed, "Sometimes he doesn't seem to undestrand that there may be times we won't be able to see each other as much as we used to or as much as we want to and he gets childish, but it'll pass"

"You sure about that?" Hoseok asked looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"If not, we had a great time, good years, a childish fight won't change that."

 

Yoongi felt something strange as he heard Jimin's words.

 

 

Hope.

 

He shouldn't.

Jimin was his friend.

 

 

But he hoped, he really hoped.

 

 

 

 

 

When then arrived there was a lot of music, people were drinking and smoking and doing all sorts of things that just looked like a recipe for disaster but hey, it was once a year, and so he took one of his drinks and chugged half of it.

"Hey, easy boy." Taehyung smiled at him.

Taehyung was a good friend, they used to mess around every once in a while, better safe than sorry, Yoongi thought. He did liked sex, but to sleep with someone he didn't knew was something he did avoid.

"I'm trying to get drunk fast, so I can get sober faster than all of you drunktards." The guy beside him grinned and drank out of his beer.

"You have a weird way to drink but you have a very fair point, but if you wanted to get sober faster shouldn't you be drinking like Jiminie?" They both chuckled. Jimin was known for dirnking very little. He sometimes took four beers, and that was a lot, today he didn't looked like he would take more than two.

"Don't be boring Taehyungie, let me live." They smiled as they chugged down what was left of their drinks.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi looked at his reflection, he liked his swimsuit, they were shorts, short shorts was a better way to put it but when you had a love-hate relationship with your body, sometimes you have to force yourself to put on things you know you look good on.

The shorts ended just below his butt and they were navy blue, he looked a little bit paler than usual, but that didn't bothered him.

Two more minutes and he was out of the bathroom, feeling good with how he looked, and walked through the people until he was near Hoseok and Namjoon.

"Wow," Hoseok looked at him smiling and Joon whistled at him as low as he could, "I never though you would look so nice in those, hyung." Yoongi, already a bit flushed by the alcohol and the stares, flipped them off.

"Fuck you guys."

"You do look nice, Yoongs." Namjoon smiled at him. Yoongi smiled back at him and got on the pool, the water a bit warm form the sun that was still casting orange streaks in the sky. Yoongi looked at his friends, out of the water, but wet. Their tan skin couldn't be more different form his own, pale, almost transparent in some places, he shook his head. He looked nice.

He saw Jimin looking.

He looked nice.

 

He was relaxing on the border of the pool when somebody splashed him.

" _What the fuck?!_ "

Jimin giggling in forn of him stopped his murderous instincts.

"I'm sorry hyung," the kid was laughing uncontrollably now, "you just looke so relaxed, it was the best time to do it!" He kept laughing at Yoongi until the older tried to sunk his head.

"You're so dead!"

"No, help—"

The both of them kept playing and laughing, and Yoongi felt nice, he felt warm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I am so not going to sleep inside any of those tents." Yoongi stated.

He and Jimin were laying across a trampoline looking at the night sky.

"Why?"

"Dude, you really asking?" Jimin chuckled and nodded. "Fisrt of all, I bet you they all smell like pot, I think someone already fucked inside one of them and imagine this:" he held his hands in front of their faces, "any minute someone can vomit, ugh, not gonna risk it."

"We'll get eaten by mosquitoes."

"You told your mom you had repellent with you."

"I brought here the used one, it's almost gone."

"We'll get eaten."

They hummed and Yoongi smiled, he liked this. It was like midnight, maybe, and he was on a fucking trampoline looking at the stars with Jimin by his side. It was a good nigh, it would be a good memory.

 

"Hey, Yoongi"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Before Yoongi could answer Jimin started stuttering a little. "I-I mean, you know, like sleep, really sleep? But only if you want, I don't know if you have plans or if- I don't know, but I'm- I'm sorry, you know what I mean, right? Just sleeping, next to other, If you sleep here, of course-" Yoongi chuckled as he covered the younger's mouth with his hand.

"Of course you can sleep with me, you're the only one I trust that won't try to convince me into- you know, something else."

Jimin smiled and hugged him.

"I like this, laying here with you... it's nice." Yoongi smiled and rested his head on Jimin's shoulder.

"I like it too."

"You know, I wanted to sleep with you that time, at Kook's birthday." Oh.

"Oh." He tried to move, to slightly put some minimal distance between them but Jimin held him and started stroking his arm.

"You slept with Wonsik that time."

"I know."

"You two made out at that room..." Jimin said quietly. Yoongi flushed, completely embarassed, worried sick that Jimin remembered all that. "You slept on the same bed, too."

"We did because it was a big-ass bed." Yoongi recalled.

"You asked me if I could hug you before going to sleep, remeber?" Yoongi did. "I didn't know if you were going to mess around with him if I fell asleep first." That was said on a very quiet voice and Yoongi turned, standing in his elbows, to stroke Jimin's face.

"I wouldn't have done that."

"I know, that's why I hugged you," Yoongi smiled "even if you did whatever it was with anybody, I would've hugged you." Yoongi chuckled and rested his forehead on Jimin's chest. "You're lovely, Yoongi, you know that?"

"Of course I know it, brat." Jimin chuckled and slapped his arm.

"I have the no-hyung-calling rights, don't call me brat." They chuckled and Yoongi shifted so they were in front of each other, laying on their sides, Jimin's arm around his waist.

 

"Is this ok Yoongi?" He nodded and sighed as he felt Jimin's hand stroking his arm tenderly.

"We'll be eaten by tomorrow morning." He whispered, Jimin sighed.

"I could go and ask Jongin, but he'll tell me to go fuck myself, that stupid ass tree." They both laughed.

"If I was your friend and I hear you call me a 'stupid ass tree', I would totally tell you to fuck off, Jiminie."

"Hyung!"

"Oh, dear, here it comes, the 'hyung' tactic."

"If you go, he'll let you, and we get to sleep without listening to drunk people talk or throw up or fuck AND we won't get eaten by mosquitoes." They sat down and Yoongi thought about it for some seconds.

"Ok, I'll go, but just because I'm already full of mosquitoe bites." They got off the trampoline, Jimin helping Yoongi ( _"I can do it myself" "But you're smol, hyung" "You're smol without your insoles, shutup"_ ) and put on their shoes.

 

 

Yoongi walked towards Jongin, he was talking with Wonsik, Taehyung, Irene and Seulgi.

"Hey, Jongin."

"Yes, hyung?" Jongin smiled at him and Yoongi was sure he'd let them sleep inside.

"I just wanted to know if Jiminie and I could sleep inside? I'm being attacked by all kinds of insects and honestly I'm tired as fuck." Jongin chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, c'mere." Yoongi signaled Jimin when he started following Jongin to the house. "Just make sure you have all you need inside becuse I will lock the door, you know, to avoid chaos inside." Yoongi nodded and jogged were his backpack was.

"Hey, Seokie," he tapped Hoseok's shoulder, "I'll sleep inside, just a heads up."

"You really are an old man now, Yoongs." Yoongi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever, be careful and don't drink a lot, please." His friend nodded and shoo-ed him to the house, where Jonging and Jimin were bickering playfully.

"You have everything?" Jongin smiled at him and he nodded. "Ok, so here's this. You can take the big bedroom or this two." They stopped at a room with two twin beds and smiled. "Have a great night, sleep tight, oldies." Jimin cursed at him and they giggled.

Yoongi sat on a bed, "This is going to be great, no drunk people and no inscts, I'm ecsastic." He deadpanned. They smiled at each other when the door made a noise and Jungkook entered the makeshift room.

"Oh, no, twinkie. That is my bed." Yoongi rolled his eyes and sat next to Jimin. "Sorry not sorry guys, I'm so fucking tired, g'night." And just like that now they had one bed.

"So..." Jimin started, "do you mind sharing?"

"Of course I don't, we were going to sleep together in the trampoline, anyways."

"Yeah, but this is a little bit smaller than the trampoline, Yoongi."

"If you don't mind me  getting my legs over yours, it's ok." Yoongie grinned and expected a negative response from Jimin. The blond shrugged and fell on the bed.

"I'm ok with that, can I hug you?" Yoongi nodded and got himself between Jimin and the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They had been on their phones for a while, but Yoongi connected his so it could charge and laid down, looking at the ceiling.

He felt Jimin's hand touching his side, "Can I hug you?" Yoongi nodded and the younger held him from the waist. He looked at him and smiled, a warm feeling on his chest.

"I like it when you hug me."

"I like hugging you." Yoongi moved so they could look at each other, like out on the trampoline.

"Don't you want to sleep?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep with you here." Jimin said softly and a shiver ran through Yoongi's body. Jimin noticed and made him move so they could be under the blankets.

"Why do you think that?" Yoongi had his eyes closed, cherishing the feeling of Jimin's arms around him.

"It would be a waste, you know? Having you here," he started caressing Yoongi's side and waist, "and just sleep."

"What do you want to do, then?" Yoongi asked quietly, without looking at him. He was afraid, a little bit afraid Jimin would kiss him and make out with him ( _finally!_ ), he didn't wanted to be treated that way by him. Jimin was a good guy, so were Wonsik and Tae, and the rest of his friends he had messed up with. A kiss with one, making out with another, full sex with other one. He didn't want for Jimin to want him like the others.

So he was afraid.

"Can I hold you? All night?" The question was made so low that he barely heard it.

"Yes, you can do whatever you want." And Jimin kissed his forehead, tenderly, like he was made of the thinest glass and he could broke any minute.

 

Yoongi sighed, relieved. And the warmth he felt on his chest before was there again, spreading on his limbs, he felt his cheeks hot.

 

 

 

 

 

"You're eyes are pretty." Jimin broke the silence, they had been looking at each other for maybe half and hour, Yoongi didn't know, he didn't care.

"You are pretty." He whispered back. Jimin smiled and Yoongi buried his face on his neck. "I can't believe this."

"What?" He didn't count on Jimin hearing him.

"You know, you, me, this." Jimin smiled at him and kissed his shoulder.

"I've always wondered if there would be one day when we could be like this..." his breath hitched when he felt Yoongi's hands caressing his back, the older noticed and stopped. "No, you can- you can keep doing it, it's nice." Yoongi smiled and kept on touchink his back, his arm, hearing him talk.

"I did wonder, too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you told me? Like even once?"

"Taemin, he is nice, and you look happy with him," Yoongi shrugged "it would be so out of place for me to- to even propose it to you? It just... It seems wrong to me."

"He is nice, but you heard me before," Jimin tilted Yoongi's head, so they were looking at each other's eyes. "he asked me for a break. And now I'm here with you, I don't want to talk about him." Yoongi flushed and tried to look away from Jimin's eyes.

They looked honest.

 

 

Like if he really wanted to be with him.

 

 

 

 

"I love this." Jimin smiled and held him closer but their knees bumped.

"Oh," he chuckled, sounding ashamed, "let's try something, ok?" Yoongi nodded and Jimin moved closer. "Can I touch you leg?" the older chuckled but stopped when he felt Jimin hanging his leg around his waist. "And then..." Jimin mumbled and put his leg between Yoongi's, he pushed it a bit more than he normally would and Yoongi bit his lips, holding back a whimper.

 

_This is not a sexy thing, for fucks sake._

 

"This way we can be closer." Jimin whispered.

Yoongi barely heard him, he was lost, Jimin was looking at him with such love he felt overwhelmed.

 

 

 

"Promise me something." Yoongi nodded absently, caressing the blonde's jaw. "You'll never look at anybody like this." His voice almost cracked, and Yoongi came back.

"Like what?" Jimin's hand was holding his neck, the other was wandering over his leg, the one curled against his hip.

"With such—  _such love_." He gulped and Yoongi could see his eyes watering, he could feel his hands shivering. "Like I'm some kindo of- of- of a w-wonderful thing."

"You _are_ a wonderful thing to me Jimin." Yoongi took the shivering hand resting on his waist and kissed the knuckles. "And I promise you, I will never, _never_ , look at anybody like this."

_Never._

 

Yoongi kept kissing his knuckles, he kissed his wrist and his arm. He tried to let go but Jimin intertwined their fingers.

"You're trembling, Jimin."

"I'm nervous, I-" he looked at Yoongi and grimaced, "I don't want you to feel like- like this is just another night, with another guy. Another night with them."

"What? No, no, no, no. This is not _that_. I _trust_ you Jimin. I trust you with my whole life." Jimin smiled and held his waist.

"Can I touch you?" Yoongi nodded. "I will keep on asking, you- you deserve someone that takes care of you." His fingers danced on the hem of Yoongis shirt on his back.

"You can touch me, Jimin." He sighed and Yoongi focused on his breathing when he felt jimin's hands on his back. Just touching slowly, tenderly, going up and down, his fingers dancing on his ribs, making him smile and shiver.

When Yoongi's hands went down Jimin's shirt the younger let out a deep breath and Yoongi could feel a shiver, he was just going to slowly take his hands out when Jimin nuzzled his neck.

"Please, keep doing that." Such a soft voice.

 

 

 

This was getting intimate, dangerously intimate, and Yoongi didn't care, Jimin didn't seem to care, too.

Their hands were touching, caressing each others bodies slowly, Jmin always, always asking Yoongi before going somewhere he hadn't touched.

No words were needed for them, Yoongi was in the verge of tears, holding Jimin, loving him on the most pure and beautiful way he could think of.

 

 

 

Then he felt Jimin's hands stopping on the back of his thighs.

"Can I kiss you?" Jimin looked surprised by his question, and when Yoongi began to think it was a mistake, Jimin hands were pulling him onto his lap, on a straddling position, he pushed hiself up and kissed him.

It was soft, it wasn't hungry or sexy, it was, like everything on that night have been, full of love, of tenderness, full of this way Jimin touched him like he could break any minute. When they stopped Jimin held Yoongi to his chest, panting as if he had run some miles instead of kissing.

Jimin laid them down carefully, not letting go of Yoongi and they kept caressing each other in the silent room, only interrupted by the breathing noises Jungkook did evey once in a while.

"Promise me something." Jimin's voice sounded serious, very serious, he looked up and found his friend with a stone-like expression.

"Whatever you want, I can do it."

"Don't let them treat you like a piece of meat, Yoongi, like you're always down to fuck." His eyes watered a little before continuing. "I fucking hate it, I hate the way they look at you, the way they sometimes talk abput you, you— you're not what they say. You're more than that, you're more than a piece of meat. You're a beautiful man, a beautiful person, you deserve more than that."

Jimin was crying. And Yoongi was crying too.

"Please, promise me that." Yoongi nodded as fast as he could, he could not talk without his voice cracking.

"I promise, but don't cry, please don't cry." He held Jimin's face and kissed the tears away, kissed his promise in, he wanted to take away the pain Jimin felt in that moment.

 

 

Once they stopped sobbing Jimin was lying on his back, Yoongi curled by his side, a thin leg over muscly ones.

"Yoongi," he hummed as an answer, "can you..." Jimin was tense, he was nervous about what he was going to say. Yoongi waited, he could wait. Jimin turned, trying not to move Yoongi's grip on his body, and faced his friend. "Can you be mine? At least tonight?" He avoided Yoongi's eyes. "W-we don't know when we will have an opportunity li— like this." And Yoongi nodded, relaxing onto the other's body, his fingers moving nervously.

"I'm yours, tonight."

Jimin smiled beautifully. How could someone look so precious, so full of love?

How could someone make him feel like that? So safe, at home, like nothing could hurt him. He didn't wanted to think about that, so Yoongi just kissed his full cheeks, and he sighed when Jimin held his face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Say it again, please." Jimin whispered against his lips, a desperate plea, a small wish.

"I'm yours, Jimin."

And they kissed their worries away, and they kept their hold on each other as if the morning lights were capable of teaing them apart.

 

 

 

 

 

"Did you heard that?"

"It's the door." Yoongi shushed and they stopped moving, they heard steps going to their room, and then—

 

the bathroom door.

 

A breath that he didn't know he was holding, went out and Jimin chuckled at him.

"Did you saw who went in?" The volume they were whispering was ridiculous.

"I think it was Taehyung."

"Let's just stay like this, let him think we're asleep." Jimin nodded as they went back to sleeping positions, holding up the giggles that wanted to escape their mouths.

 

Yoongi closed his eyes and foused on his breathing to look real, Taehyung should be going by—

Someone poked his foot. He turned closer to Jimin, hoping he'd stop.

He didn't.

Another two pokes on his foot, one on his leg and some faint tickles later and he had to sat, faceing a weird-looking Taehyung.

"Something wrong?" He whispered, glad his sleepy voice sounded believable.

"Can you help me?"

"Huh?" Taehyung's hand were inbetween his thighs and he was slightly bent. "You ok? Did you smoke anything, Tae?" Tae shook his head.

"No, no, I just woke up—" Oh. Yoongi knew. "And I just—" He looked in pain, but Yoongi was feeling pain too, remembering the words Jimin had told him not an hour ago. "Please, come with me."

_You're more than that, you're more than a piece of meat. You're a beautiful man, a beautiful person, you deserve more than that._

 

Yoongi shook his head slowly. "No, Tae, I was sleeping and—"

"Well just lemme eat you out, it's all I need, you don't need to do anything, just—"

Yoongi took a step back and sat on the bed.

"I said no, Tae, please." He was barely holding back the tears. He felt dirty. He knew he was a _'good fuck'_ but tonight, tonight he wanted to believe Jimin's words.

Tae tried to get closer, desperation in his eyes, but when Yoongi flinched out of his reach he retreated.

 

"I—I'm sorry, now it—it's not a good time." Yoongi said as low as he could, shaking and looking at his friend, almost trembling with fear and sadness. He felt Jimin's body tensing on the bed.

Tae looked at him with eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry, I'd better get out of here."

 

Yoongi closed his eyes and sobbed as quietly as he could, tears coming down his eyes, his body shaking, Jimin's and Tae's word repeating themselves on his mind.

 

 

He felt he was about to wail when Jimin's heat surrounded him.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok." He calmed down and looked at Jimin's eyes.

"What?" He looked happy, hopeful.

"You stayed." A tear escaped his cute eyes.

"I didn't have any reason to go with him."

"I was afraid." And so Yoongi kissed him, salty kissed were given and when both of them were composed they held each other again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours passed and they didn't talked, they just caressed each other, Yoongi kissed Jimin's eyes, his puffy cheeks, his full lips, his shoulders, and his chest, just were his heart was.

Jimin held Yoongi's hands, kissing each knuckle, his wrists, his shoulders, his jaw, his forehead, his hair, every place he could place his lips on, he did, until they fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi heard noises, people were whisper-screaming something and he heard some girl scolding a guy who was making some wierd noises. After bickering for what sounded like an eternity but were probably 20 minutes they left the house, closing and locking the door.

"Ugh, I'm so happy they finally left the big room." Yoongi got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jimin asked, sounding groggy.

"To the AC room, come with me?" Jimin smiled, and stepped off the bed, giving Yoongi a little pat on the butt to make him move.

"Sorry, you look cute with those shorts." He said in a yawn, the room was cool, and the bed was really big. Yoongi jumped on it and tried to cover himmself, failing on the whole process. Jimin chuckled and got on the bed, moving the sheets so Yoongi could be under them, lying on his stomach.

"Can you kiss me? Please?" He was happy he didn't sounded as desperate as he felt, but Jimin indulged him and kissed him.

 

It was different.

 

It was so different than the night kisses, this was hungry in a restrained way. It was getting hot under the covers, and Yoongi's neck started to feel stiff, he tried to get away and shift on a new position but Jimin bit on his lower lip, and Yoongi whimpered. He opened his eyes in panic, just to look at Jimin's dark irises. The younger held him by the neck and rolled them without breaking the kiss, he was almost on top of Yoongi, one of his legs between Yoongi's thighs. Yoongi just wanted it to last, to last all it could.

Jimin started to move his kisses down his jaw, getting to his ear and biting his lobe, making Yoongi thrash, his hands were on Jimin's hair, tousling it even more. The kisses traveled down his neck, not leaving any mark on his body. Yoongi moved the sheets away and Jimin's hands traveled down his body, setting on his waist.

"You're beautiful Yoongi, you are so, _so_ beautiful and loved, don't forget it, please." Jimin went up again and kissed him, crashing their teeth together, he held Yoongi by the hips, forcing him to stop moving. And between the kiss, Yoongi felt Jimin's thigh pressing higher. His breath hitched and he held back a whimper, rolling his head back.

"Please, do it again, please." Yoongi wanted this, he gave this man his heart through the night, he could give him the rest of himself.

 

Jimin looked down at him and repeated the motion, getting a faint moan form the man under him. He kept repeating the move, making a rhythm, letting Yoongi hold his shoulders, his nails leaving tiny red crescents on them. When the whimpers and pants went down he turned them, holding Yoongi over him, making him straddle his hips. The looked at each others eyes and Yoongi bent down to kiss Jimin's swollen lips, he moved a little and Jimin tensed, Yoongi's kisses came down his neck and to his shoulder, where he bit down.

Jimin's hands went to his hips as he bit his lower lip, eyes closed, jaw clenched, breathing from the nose, Yoongi sat back and looked down at him, did he looked the same?

Lips raw and swollen, skin shining with a sheer sweat form making out. As the younger opened his eyes he could feel his hold on his hips harden. Yoongi's hands found support on Jimin's chest and he rocked his hips.

Both of them let out a shaky breath and Yoongi repeated the motion while looking at Jimin in the eye. They kept on moving and panting for some minutes, until familiar voices sounded outside the room.

 

 

 

"Hey, guys—" Jongin opened the door to the room and found them chatting, laughing at some stupid joke Jimin said and smiled smugly. "Just so you know, we'll be going in like half an hour." With that, he closed the door and left them alone again.

 

 

Yoongi held Jimin's hand before they left the room, clean clothes and backpacks on, and they knew what it meant.

 

 

 

_I'm yours._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[P. Jimin]** **21:09** I still can't believe it all happened.

 

Yoongi smiled, looking down at his phone.

 

 **[M. Yoongi] 21:10** It does seem very unbelievable.

 **[P. Jimin] 21:10** Can I see you on monday? I want you to rest a bit, it was a long weekend.

 **[M. Yoongi] 21:11** Monday it is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Monday came by and Yoongi was nervous, giggly and jumpy. Hoseok noted it and smiled slightly when his friend told him Jiminie would go to visit him, and maybe order some take out to watch a movie.

So, as the good friend he was, Hoseok said his goodbyes ten minutes after Jimin had arrived.

"Where are you going, hyung?" Jimin smiled at him from the couch.

"A date, don't wait up for me, Yoongs!"

"I could never, have fun."

 

 

They talked, if talking was a bunch of _'I still can't believe it'_ and shy  _'thank you'_ s.

"You were shaking." Yoongi smirked.

"Hey! I was nervous! And I thought you'd laugh at me!"

"I am not _that_ mean, Jimin."

"I know, but I really was nervous." Jimin pouted and Yoongi booped his nose.

"You're cute."

"You're cuter."

 

 

After dinner they watched some TV and Jimin kissed Yoongi goodbye.

 

Yoongi's cheeks were still red when Hoseok came in, while he was putting aside some dishes.

 

 

 

 

"How was your date?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, Yoon." Yoongi almost dropped a cute porcelain cup he got at a flea market.

"It wasn't a date, you uncooked spaghetti."

"If you say so." Hoseok chuckled as he walked to him. "But hey, seriously, you can talk to me if you need it." He patted Yoongi's back and walked to his room. Leaving Yoongi to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[M. Yoongi] 23:24** Thanks for coming

 **[P. Jimin] 23:24** Thanks for having me

 **[P. Jimin] 23:24** And for the dinner

 **[P. Jimin] 23:25** and for the kisses, too

 

 

Yoongi giggled like teenager in his room. He felt so good talking to Jimin about their (non) date.

 **[M. Yoongi] 23:25** I hope you weren't so nervous today

 **[P. Jimin] 23:26** Hey! That's not funny, I WAS nervous

 **[M. Yoongi] 23:26** But why? i really don't get it

 

 

Jimin flushed on the darkness of his room, smiling at his phone.

 **[P. Jimn] 23:28** Because that night

 **[P. Jimin] 23:28** I gave you my soul

 **[P. Jimin] 23:29** And my heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Taemin talked to me."

 

Well, _that_ wasn't the way Yoongi expected their little talk to start.

"Oh."

"I wanted to tell you, I didn't wanted to keep it from you." Yoongi nodded and tried to move away, but Jimin held his hand tighter. "This does not mean I am coming back to him, you know?" Yoongi nodded and took a sip from his drink, his throat was dry.

"Don't worry about that, Jiminie, you work that out, I'll be ok."

 

 

 

 

 

He wasn't ok. He texted Hoseok and by the time his friend was home, he had cried for at least an hour, his wailing was just sobbing and when Hoseok asked him if he wanted to talk about it he shook his head, holding out his arms for Hoseok. And when his smiley friend hugged him tightly, he couldn't stop himself.

"I g-gave him my heart, I g-gave it to hi-him." He started sobbing again, hugging himself, looking small and feeling all broken.

"I'll take care of you, hyung, don't worry."

 

 

 

Hoseok stayed with Yoongi until he fell asleep, and then, until he stopped crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I haven't seen him in like three months, Seok. Of course I am fucking nervous." Yoongi was rummaging through his closet look for something that looked 90's enough for the party they were going.

"But why are you nervous?" Yoongi glared at his friend, making him hold his hands in front of him. "I just, don't get it, he was the asshole who stopped responding you, you're not the one that should be nervous. But that's my opinion."

 

 

 

 

When they arrived to the party, Yoongi saw the one he wanted to avoid but knew he couldn't just go and say hello to everyone but him. He was an adult, for fucks sake! A mature person!

He was also very masochistic, so he went there and said hi.

"Yoongi-hyung! I haven't seen you in months!" Taemin was a tall, cute guy, and he didn't deserve his cold shoulder (neither did Jimin, on his own opinion). "How's everything?"

"Great, actually great, looking for a job and those adult things," he shrugged, "you'll get there. Hi Jimin." He smiled at the (still) blond guy.

"Hi, hyung, nice clothes." Yoongi looked at his black, ripped jeans.

"Thanks, you guys look good too." He smiled, he wasn't lying, but he did wanted to get away from Jimin, for his sanity, and when Taehyung started screaming _'SHOTS'_ he left, saying something about not letting the kid get shitfaced.

 

 

 

 

 

The good thing is, he got shitfaced. The bad thing is, he got shitfaced.

He was basically trying to wrestle his phone out of Hoseok's hands when they reached their apartment.

"You'll do some stupid shit, I'm not giving it to you." Yoongi's eyes watered and Hoseok instantly regretted his words. "Oh, Yoon, you know I didn't mean it seriously, I just want to take care of you, ok?" He fumbled with the phone. "Here, have it." He knew it was a mistake, they both knew it.

And with some tears on his face, and his head still a little dizzy, he did it.

 

 

He blocked him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He saw him next month, at a Halloween party at Jungkook's house.

Someone wanted a photo of them, and they posed. Yoongi talked and giggled with Taemin.

And when he was going Jimin took Yoongi away.

 

 

 

 

"Can I ask you something?" Yoongi couldn't scoff, even if he wanted. They were _friends_.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Jimin smiled at him and he felt it.

 

Pain.

 

 

 

"Hey, Yoon! Kookie is going to bring some wine, do want-?"

"Can you give us a sec, hyung?" Hoseok looked back at Yoongi and he squeezed his hand. _I'll be ok, don't worry._

Hoseok left.

 

 

 

"Have you, you know... forgotten about summer night?" Yoongi sighed.

"Why do you want to know? I am ok, now. No more drunk messages, no more drunk calls..."

"Drunk calls?" Jimin looked appalled.

 

"Seok always dialed his number when I wanted to talk to you." He shrugged and Jimin looked alarmed at him.

"He knows?" He held Yoongi's arms tightly and he grimaced.

"First of all, let me go, and second, he hasn't been mad at you, so, no, he doesn't know."

"Would you tell him?" There was a desperate tinge in his voice, as if he was afraid of what people would think if they knew.

 

"Why do you care about it, Jimin?" His voice sounded tired. He was tired, he thought it was all behind him, and now it wanted to came back with all of Jimin's questions.

"It is our secret, our night."

 

_Our night._

 

 

 

 

Now it wasn't pain.

It was rage.

 

 

 

 

"Was, when it meant something. Now, please, stop talking to me about this."

"But—"

"I'm being serious, Jimin."

"Just tell me, why do you want to forget?" Yoongi heard a low chuckle, then he realized the dry noise came form him.

He hugged his friend goodbye.

"Becuase," he whispered, "I gave you my heart."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're all the way down here, I want to thank you for reading this because it is something very personal and it makes me feel so much better to know that there are people out there that like, read or feel this, if you want to scream at me for this I am on twitter as @miingmiingmiing, feel free to attack me, take care and thank you for reading this!


End file.
